marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Ross (Earth-616)
, consultant for N.S.A., S.H.I.E.L.D. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, DC, formerly Wakanda; Brooklyn | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = formerly Regent of WakandaCategory:Wakandans | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Expert on Wakanda, formerly Special Attaché for the Office of the Chief of Protocol | Education = Law degree from Oxford | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Priest; Kenny Martinez | First = Ka-Zar Vol 4 #17 | HistoryText = Early Life Everrett K. Ross worked for rhe U.S. State Department his job was to escort foreign diplomats on American soil. Black Panther His world changed forever when he was assigned to T'Challa, the "Black Panther", the ruler of the African nation of Wakanda. He escorted him during his visit to New York City. However T'Challa brought Zuri, Nakia, and Okoye with him. Everett had to drive the entire group in his two seat convertible car. Another surprise for Everett is the fact that T'Challa would like to stay in a housing project rather than a luxurious hotel. While stopping for Chinese food, Everett is picked on by a street punk named Manuel Ramos. Police officer Sergeant Tork interrupted the encounter, but Everrett Realized that his identification was missing, he realized that Ramos stole it. He tracked him down to a local strip club, in which a brawl involving Zuri, himself, and a group of strippers broke out. The fight resulted in the loss of Everett's pants. T'Challa, his entourage, and Everett getting their mugshots taken. The entire group is later freed on the grounds of diplomatic immunity. T'Challa left the group to further investigate into the Tomorrow Fund scandal, the sole reason why he's in the States. Zuri educated Everett on the history of Wakanda. However they receive a knock on the door but when he opens it he is shocked to find a demonic threat. Ross becomes the Devil's Advocate as Mephisto dropped by the Panther's place and Ross is left to entertain him until the Panther's return. Ross helps T'Challa against Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents backing a coup led by the Reverend Achebe. Wakanda Invasion An expert on Wakanda, Everett Ross worked as an adviser along side government officials and the N.S.A.. When Ulysses Klaw launched an invasion into Wakanda and Ross was sent to counsel the Special Forces in order to help the Very Special Forces (zombies) to enter the country. Marriage of the Panther The Wakandans presumably refusing to cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D., the security agency called for State Department expert Everett Ross to help them organize that security. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert on Wakanda. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Humans Category:Government Agents Category:Oxford University Student